What You Mean To Me
by shishi-yow
Summary: He leaned forward then his lip met hers. And then for once, everything seemed perfect for the both of them. One-shot, JASPER.


** [Author's Note:] **Hey :)) This is for xjspercabth- I don't want to type her full pen name because it will be a pain reading XDD HAHA! ThHAHAHA. just kidding.. Dedicated to, xjspercabthevrlrk-whateves. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>What You Mean To Me<strong>

* * *

><p>She sat alone, gazing through the stars. It was her turn to guard while the others slept but if ever she gets sleepy, she'll just have to wake up Frank and let him guard. She didn't feel sleepy at all. She took this opportunity to be alone for the whole night to think. Think about everything. Everything that had happened and how everything had changed. Before, She was just Piper, the girl who<em> stole<em> a BMW and had those weird braids on her hair but right now, She was Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite and one of the seven demigods who are destined to fight Gaea and save the whole world from the upcoming apocalypse.

She sighed as she looked at the stars once more. She remembers her father, when she was young they would always spend time together at Grandpa Tom's. They would look at the stars and he would tell her stories. These were the times Piper felt truly safe. When her dad spends his time with her. She hardly sees him.

It was so much simpler back then.

Nowadays, Piper never feels safe. She would never know what will happen next, What monster would attack, What tragedy will fall or when she will die. She had some really close calls for the past days.

Maybe one day, She'll wake up and find out that this was all a bad dream. It will all be a trick of a mist and she wouldn't have to worry about anything.

A trick of the mist.

The mist.

_Mist._

She bit her lower lip hard. She wanted to get those memories out of her head. She doesn't want to remember it, too. She wished that she could be affected by the mist too. She didn't want to complain again (Because Leo says she complains. _A lot_.) but, It was unfair for her situation. She was _tricked _into thinking she finally found someone worth it, She finally fell in love with Jason Grace and they finally kissed. And when she thought her life was getting better, _BAM_. Jason lost his memory, forgetting Piper and all those things. Later, they find out that they were half-bloods then blah blah.. You know the story. And then, this other girl, Reyna. She wasn't too bad, Piper think she was okay. She wasn't really mean, but she has a strict attitude. She can be cold on the first meeting but when you see her smile... That smile. That smile that was on her face when the Argo II landed and Jason stepped out.

To make story short, You wake up one day and found out your whole life was a lie. Your mom was a goddess, Your boyfriend wasn't real and you have to save the world from giants and monsters you thought never existed oh, and did I already mention that your boyfriend was fake?

Do you know how it feels?

It _freaking_ hurts.

Piper had been trying to ignore that subject for quite some time. She kept focus on the quest. She kept focus on staying alive and making sure others also stays alive. Thinking about Jason gets her very distracted and she feels very selfish. Why would she be thinking about her own love life when the whole world is at stake? Sometimes, She regretted telling Drew that Jason was_ 'hers'. _She didn't even think about it, She just blurted it out. Now she regrets it.

Jason was not_ hers_.

And with this situation going on, She doubts he will ever be _hers._

It's very complicated.

She groaned in frustration, her hands clutching her hair. She's _stupid. stupid. stupid. stupid._

"Piper?"

She turned around and sees a pair of electric blue eyes staring directly at her worriedly. Her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks flushed. Just when she was thinking about him, He suddenly came up.

"Piper, are you alright?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you up? I thought everyone was asleep." She put on her best_ 'I wasn't just thinking about you and I am completely not freaking out right now' _face.

"I can't sleep." He replies as he sits beside her. He handed her a blanket, "Here. I thought you might be cold."

Her cheeks flushed furiously. Good thing it was dark. She took the blanket and wrapped it around her and smiled weakly, "Thanks."

There was a long pause of silence. They were gazing above the stars, not saying a word to each other. Who knew what Jason was thinking about? Maybe Piper. She suddenly shook the thoughts out of her mind. They stayed like that for a bit more until Jason decided to break the silence.

"Uh, So, Were you made at something or what?"

Piper snapped out of her trance, "Huh? Who? Me? Mad? pfft. I was just.. you know, thinking about.. stuff."

She mentally slapped herself for replying something_ very intelligent_.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to sneak up on you.. I could go back if you wan-" He was almost getting up until Piper cut him off by grabbing his hand.

She swore she saw a tint of pink formed on Jason's cheeks. They haven't really .. _touched _ever since they started the whole journey. Piper began missing his arms around her waist or her hand in his.

"No. Don't go yet." She pleads. "It's just because... Things had been bothering me lately. Sometimes, I can't think straight.. Sometimes, I get too scared.. Sometimes, I just want to.. you know, go dig a hole and cry in there for all eternity?"

She could've killed herself for spilling so easily.

But hey, this was Jason Grace she was speaking to. The person she trusted the most even though he was actually a mist before..

"Pipes.." He sat back down again, he held her hand tighter. "..What's bothering you?"

She hesitated for a moment. She pursed her lips then she met his eyes again. Those eyes that makes her wanna melt into a puddle.

"A lot of things. Everything has been going different since the incident at the Grand Canyon. I-I sometimes wish that everything would return normal. I don't want to be a demigod, Jason. Especially one that is included in the Great Prophecy. I'm not all that brave or fierce-"

Then she started to break down. Tears streamed down her face. Jason put on hand gently on her cheek and brushed off the tears.

"Piper.." He looked straight into her eyes, "I won't let anything happen to you. I swear to the gods. If anything happens to you, I'm going to blame myself. I'l always be right here if you need me. I'll never leave you."

She felt like she had been struck by lightning and for once, Piper McLean doesn't know what to say.

"Piper, I'm sorry for everything."

"H-Huh? Why? You did nothing.. Why would you be sorry?"

He pursed his lips, his eyes finally avoided hers, "The day I woke up with no memories-"

"I felt like my whole world had been shattered to pieces." Piper finished for him, avoiding his gaze.

He sighed deeply then he took both her hands, "I didn't mean to make you feel that way.. "

She put her hand on his cheek, just like what he did before.

"No, It's okay. Jason.."

"Piper, you make me feel like me. Before, I was always being trained, being pressured by everybody. But when I met you and Leo.. It all seemed so different. Especially you, You made me feel like myself instead of being someone else. You say what no one else will say and.. you know exactly how to get to me.."

A shy smile formed on her face.

"Come on.." He said as he got up, then he helped Piper.

"Where are we going?"

He put both arms around her waist then gently, both of them soared upwards. The night breeze was cold and chilly but Jason's arms were all it takes to make Piper feel comfortable. Soon, they were up high. The moon shined so bright, it took Piper's breathe away.

_Here I am with all my heart_  
><em>I hope you understand<em>  
><em>I know I let you down<em>  
><em>But I'm never gonna make<em>  
><em>That mistake again<em>  
><em>You brought me closer<em>  
><em>To who I really am<em>  
><em>Come take my hand...<em>

"Jason, What are we doing here?" Piper asked.

_"I want the world to see.." _He said softly, _"What you mean to me."_

He leaned forward then his lip met hers. And then for once, everything seemed perfect for the both of them

* * *

><p><strong>[Ending Note]<strong>: Made while listening to _"What You Mean To Me"_ by _Sterling Knight. _Well then, I do hope you enjoyed this one-shot. :)) I think this one turned out quite fine, for me. I would love to hear your comments, reactions, suggestions :)) Thank you so much~


End file.
